Don't Blink
by Saiken Rokubi
Summary: Naruto has been in love with Sakura since day one, and finally after all these years he has her in his arms, and no matter what comes in their ways he won't let her go.


Hello!~ This is my first Naruto fanfiction, its also my first time writing in 3rd person. Please tell me what you think, thank you~

* * *

"You are so beautiful." Naruto whispers into her neck, "It's unreal, to good to be true." Sakura felt herself blushing. Naruto has his arms wrapped around her waist and his face hidden in her hair, his breath on her neck. It gives her goose bumps all down her body. "Are you real? Or my imagination?"

"Real." she whispers. Naruto is behind her, she twists around so that they are face to face, only inches apart. Their breath come out like white clouds in the frost winter air, mixing together perfectly.

"Prove it, prove you are real." Naruto says in a whisper, Sakura gets up on her tippy toes and brushes her lips against his, only the lightest touch, then kisses him. Naruto tightens his arms around her waist, picking her up off the ground and deepening the kiss. She felt his cold fingers brush against the small of her back as her shirt crumpled beneath his arms.

"Was that real enough?" She asks him when the kiss ends, he puts her down on the icy road. not saying anything he gently kisses her again. She can feel his smile on her lips and can't help but smile too. Despite the icy weather his lips are hot, and taste like ramen. He pulls away and laces his bare fingers through her gloved ones and they walk about the softly lit street of the village hidden in the leaves. Though all the leaves have fallen and the naked tree branches were coated in soft powdery snow.

The sky has gone dark but the street are soft lit, the holidays were coming up and the town was decorated for the occasion. The couple walk about, hand in hand, occasionally a harsh wind will blow icy and snow in their faces causing Sakura to hide from it in Naruto's arms. Moments like those always brought little butterflies to her stomach. "Let's go get some hot chocolate." Naruto says and leads her into a nearby café. They sit at an empty table in the back and take off all their snow covered gear and warmed up by the fire that is next to them.

"Can I get your order?" The waitress asks, Naruto orders the two of them two hot chocolates and then she leaves.

"It's so warm in here." Sakura smiles looking around. The waitress comes back with their coca and the two enjoy their hot beverage.

"I know," Naruto says unable to take his eyes off her. Sakura looks around the small cafe, observing other, and drinking her coca. The fire lits up Sakura's face beautifully, Naruto's eyes are glued to her.

"Why are you staring at me?" Sakura asks with a small laugh.

"Because you're beautiful." He smiles. "Your hair is getting long." Naruto points out, Sakura quickly reaches up and runs her fingers through her hair.

"Your right." she says, "I need to get it cut soon. I have Ino do it because she is really good at it." Naruto just sits and watches Sakura play with her hair and go on about cutting it. The way she flips it is oddly sexy, and her shy embarrassed smile makes her so much more adorable. "Stop looking at me that way!" She half yells and laughs.

"Like what?" Naruto asked confused.

"Like I'm… I'm not sure how to describe it but it is weird!" She blushed and drinks the last of her hot chocolate.

"Sorry you are just so beautiful its hypnotizing." Naruto teases, she blushes harder making Naruto laugh. "Ready to go?" Naruto asks finished off his drink too, Sakura nods and they put their coats back on preparing for the harsh winter storm blowing outside. Naruto pays and then they leave to go home. Walking down the street three men approach them, drunk and have taken a liking to Sakura.

"Hey Baby why don't you leave that fool and come have fun with us? We can really make you feel good." One guy said. Naruto gave Sakura an amused look and chuckles.

"Leave me alone freaks." Sakura pushes past them dragging Naruto along with her. One guy grabs her arm.

"That's a bad idea buddy." Naruto laughs.

"What are you going to do about it punk? Hit me?" He snaps.

"Oh no she is very capable at hitting you herself." Naruto laughs and lets go of Sakura's hand, she turns and decks the guy square in the gut. He goes flying not just into a building but through it. The others run off to help their friend. "Ready babe?" Naruto asks taking her hand again.

Sakura huffs and walks away with Naruto, she hates being underestimated just because she is a female. She is a shinobi of the hidden leaf, and Lady Tsunade's apprentice. One of the strongest women in her village.

"Stupid assholes." Mutters Sakura. "Naruto, I don't want to go home quite yet." Naruto smiles and leads her to a place he knows she will love. The two have been dating for several months now, four to be exact. Neither really know how it all got started, they would hang out with each other everyday and then one day Sakura grabs Naruto's hand and suddenly they are kissing passionately behind the hospital when Sakura got off work.

Naruto took her to the roof of the tallest building in Konoha, there they could see the whole village from above. "tah-dah." Naruto says.

"It's beautiful." Sakura says breathless, below her the village was faintly lighten by street lights and snow began to fall again adding a fresh coat to the iced over sidewalks. They stand there in silence watching the village. "I love this time of the year. The snow, the lights, it's all so beautiful!" Sakura's face was lit up with happiness, the cold made her face a little red and again Naruto is memorized by her beauty. He has always loved her, since they're time in the academy. Though she only had eyes for Sasuke. Sasuke. The thought of him brings a sharp pain in Naruto's chest. Deep down he knows Sasuke will never come back no matter how badly he wants it or how hard he tries. Sasuke is gone.

"You're the most beautiful woman on this earth." Naruto walks up behind Sakura and wraps his arms around her resting his chin on her shoulder, she laces her fingers through his. "No snow fall or holiday light can even compare to your magnificent self." Sakura giggles, "You are more beautiful than Ino." Naruto teases and rocks their bodies side to side "Ino doesn't got shit on you. But I can't understand, why me?"

"What do you mean why you?"

"Why not Sai or Lee? They both love you and are so much better than me." Naruto sighs blowing out a warm white cloud. "I've hurt you Sakura. Remember?" She remembers, back when fighting Orochimaru. Naruto still can't forgive himself for that. "I'm a monster, I lose control. No matter how hard I try the nine tails will come out and hurt the ones I love."

"That isn't true!" Sakura says, she pulls away from Naruto and faces him, her face hard and serious. "Remember when Sora lost it? You stopped the beast inside you and you helped him. The fox doesn't got shit on you." She laughs and kisses Naruto. "I don't want anyone else on this world besides you Naruto. Only you understand me." She presses her whole body in his and kisses him passionately. "No one is better than you." She whispers, "You are the best ninja I know. Better than Kakashi sensei, better thank Sai, Kiba, Neji, all of them. Better than the damn Akatsuki and Kabuto. Better ninja then Sasuke. Because one day you will be the best Hokage this village will ever have. Better than the fourth." She kisses him again with no intention to stop.

Naruto scoops Sakura up into his arms holding her like a princess and breaks the kiss. "No more snow, I'm sick of the snow." He laughs. He gently sets her down and grabs her hand.

"But I wasn't done." She pouts jokingly. "I can't get enough of you."

"You will regret you said that." Naruto growls and picks her up roughly causing her to scream in surprise. He holds her against him, her legs wrapping around his waist and arms around his neck. Her back is pressed against a wall and his mouth is on her neck, sucking, kissing, nibbling. Each place he kissed felt like it was on fire, Sakura moved her hips against him grinding teasingly. Then suddenly it was over.

"Hey" She yelled.

"Let's get you home." He laughs and sets her down. He faces his back to her and crouches down. "Piggy back?" He offers. She climbs on his back and he carries her all the way home. He sets her down then walks her to her door. "Goodbye, I will see you tomorrow."

"Okay." She smiles "Goodbye, and thank you for a wonderful day."

"Anything for you." He kisses her goodbye then heads home. Naruto takes the long way home, giving him time to think. When he is with Sakura he acts so different, he is all lovey dovey and it's strange. Love really has changed him.

He wonders if this will change the way they work as a team, and if they break up what will happen. At home Naruto lays in bed thinking only of Sakura, falling asleep with a smile on his face. Sakura has brought light to his dark lonely life, loving him like no one else has and comforting him. He can't imagine what will happen if he were to ever lose her.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading and please leave me a review telling me what you think! 3 Love you all


End file.
